1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for photographing images, and to an external device that is connected to the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless light supplementation system of the following type is, for example, known from Patent Reference #1. With this system, an auxiliary electronic flash unit detects light emission by a main electronic flash unit that is connected to the camera, and starts its own light emission (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H06-267682).